


Look After You

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, sick, sick!doctor, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is sick and Clara takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> Clara/Eleven fluff because there is never enough Clara/Eleven fluff

The Doctor felt as if his head was on fire and on the verge of explosion, he felt hot and cold at the same time, with one leg hanging out of his blanket and the rest of his body covered with it. "I think I'm dying."  
Clara let out a small laugh, looking down at him from where she was standing beside his bed. "It's called having a cold. Now eat your soup." She pushed the bowl of chicken noodle soup towards him. "You save planets every day but one tiny little cold and you just give up."   
The Doctor let out a muffled groan. "Stop mocking me. My head hurts."   
Clara picked up a wet cloth from the bedside table and sat down on the edge of his bed, dabbing at his forehead with the cold side.  
"Mmmm, that feels nice." The Doctor sighed, closing his eyes blissfully.  
"Your soup is going cold," Clara said, frowning.   
"Feed it to me?" the Doctor said, at first Clara thought he was joking but his face remained completely serious.  
"You're such a big baby."  
A smile played at the doctors lips and he grinned up at her.  
"Okay, sit up a bit, you big useless thing." Clara said, shifting slightly so the Doctor could straighten up.  
"Hold this to your forehead." Clara ordered, putting the wet cloth in his hand and pushing his hand up to his forehead.  
She reached over for the soup, getting a spoonful and raising it to the Doctor's mouth.  
"Open up," Clara instructed, smiling slightly as he opened his mouth wide looking like a complete idiot.  
He swallowed a few spoonfuls until he start groaning again and squirming around the bed.  
"Do you wanna try and sleep?" Clara asked him, brushing the hair off his forehead.  
The Doctor nodded, "Mmmhmm."  
Clara flicked off the bedside lamp, leaving them in almost complete darkness. She pressed a quick kiss on his forehead before whispering, "Goodnight."


End file.
